puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Oh the Bells!
When Garu gives Pucca a bell necklace to prevent her ambushing him, Tobe sees this as an opportunity to make Garu fall for his trap. Oh the Bells! is the first segment of the eighteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired March 19, 2007. Summary Abyo and Garu face off for a sparring match in the woods, but it’s quickly interrupted by Pucca who attacks Garu for a kiss. Despite all efforts to escape, he can’t evade her and is kissed repeatedly until she finally leaves on her own. Abyo admonishes him for letting himself be snuck up on so easily, while being similarly attacked by a bird and Yani. After seeing the cat’s collar, he suggests that if Pucca had a bell, too, he would hear her coming before she could get him. Garu likes this idea. Later, he leaves a present outside the Goh-Rong Restaurant and Pucca shows it to the Chefs who seem perplexed about Garu giving her gifts. She opens it and extracts a pretty necklace with a bell which she happily wears and goes skipping down the street. Garu, working on his balance in the field, hears the approach of her bell and escapes her (causing a crash of goblins and Mio) while Pucca is left confused of his whereabouts. This continues as, with the help of the bell, Garu can avoid her by hopping into trashcans and even moving his entire house before she can stop by. Tobe, noticing what’s happening, devises a plan to use Garu’s own clever trick against him. Arming each of his ninjas with a bell (though they’re a bit confused by the instruments), he orders them to trick Garu into thinking they are Pucca and herd him into their trap. Garu, helping Abyo with his Kung Fu practice, hears the ninjas’ bells and flees from what he thinks is a Pucca attack. They continue trailing him through the woods and into town where other kinds of bells only add to his growing anxiety (including Chang’s new “bell-bottom” pants). Tobe finds his pain hilarious and Pucca, whose real entrance is lost among Garu’s delirium, is confused by what’s going on. The ninjas finally drive the pigtailed boy to the canyon and, as he’s trapped amongst the rocks, they prepare to drop a giant rock on him. It almost works until Pucca appears and when he moves away from her, the rock lands right on her head, but splits apart against her skull. Now angered, she leaps up and attacks the ninjas who attempt to flee, shoving them all inside the temple bell. She moves on to Tobe who tries to sedate her by declaring he won’t hurt Garu today, but it doesn’t help and she uses him as a bell-knocker. Garu, once again disoriented by the sounds of Tobe's punishment, stumbles about until he runs right into Pucca's lips. Having now discovered his secret, she deliberately rings her bell to drive him the opposite way, then kisses him again, repeating the process many times. Trivia Gallery bell0.JPG bells1.JPG bells2.JPG bandicam 2019-12-28 14-34-13-658.jpg bells3.JPG bells4.JPG bells5.JPG bells6.JPG bandicam 2019-12-28 14-35-36-347.jpg bandicam 2019-12-28 14-35-37-554.jpg bells7.JPG bells8.JPG bandicam 2019-12-26 21-10-15-203.jpg bandicam 2019-12-20 16-31-37-772.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-04-41-900.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-04-54-401.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-05-04-192.jpg bandicam 2019-12-20 16-31-50-505.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-52-51-236.jpg bandicam 2019-12-20 16-31-54-025.jpg bells9.JPG Bandicam 2019-12-26 21-13-40-571.jpg bells10.JPG bells11.JPG bandicam 2019-12-26 21-00-11-316.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-59-42-314.jpg Screenshot 20191219-224537.png bandicam 2019-12-26 21-01-14-257.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-59-45-792.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 20-59-46-905.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-03-26-082.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-14-01-200.jpg bandicam 2019-12-26 21-04-03-626.jpg bells12.JPG bandicam 2019-12-28 14-38-13-628.jpg bandicam 2019-12-20 12-04-12-295.jpg bells13.JPG bells14.JPG bandicam 2019-12-30 15-42-36-514.jpg i (2).jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-43-28-406.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-44-15-676.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-48-54-388.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-45-09-615.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-49-14-137.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-46-24-473.jpg bandicam 2019-12-30 15-46-28-609.jpg bells15.JPG bellslove.JPG Category:Episodes